The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a semiconductor chip module and a semiconductor chip package.
Semiconductor chips have contact pads on one or more of their surfaces. When housing the semiconductor chip in a chip package, the contact pads of the semiconductor chip have to be connected to external contact elements of the chip package.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.